


Invited Invader

by Turtlebaby



Series: MMOM 2014 [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, OT3, Pre-Threesome, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlebaby/pseuds/Turtlebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She said he could. And then she thought about it and thought <i>they </i>should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invited Invader

**Author's Note:**

> Another one down! Three in a row, hooray!

Elizabeth knew exactly what her her husband was doing. Not only did she condone it, she'd been the one to suggest it. Why? She wasn't exactly sure - maybe it was the way Peter's eyes lit up when he talked about Neal. 

Maybe it was the way they darkened when he thought about him.

Maybe it was because she couldn't give him everything he needed - or maybe she  could,  in the form of her blessing.

Maybe it was because she herself had fallen  a little for the Caffrey charm. And maybe she knew that she'd get hers too, eventually.

No, he'd never asked if she'd like to watch, let alone participate - but he would. She knew he would. It was in his eyes when she straddled his cock, in the way he'd groan her name and flip her to the mattress while the scene played in his head and Neal's name joined them in the sheets.

And she'd accept and he knew that too, in the way she came harder when she knew Neal was fueling his fantasy.

And she knew how good it would be, because she knew how good it was when Peter called and told her breathlessly "I'm going to be late." and the orgasm that tore through her later with only her own fingers and a dildo she'd secretly named after husband's lover, left her limp and sated and so completely glowingly happy.

She loved it when Peter came home and he smelled like Neal; like sweat and sex and the hair tufted at the back of his head smelled like expensive laundry detergent and his tie was missing. 

She was pretty sure Neal had a collection of his ties, like trophies maybe; squirreled away in a deep corner of his dresser.

He'd come home with Neal on his skin and slide into bed. He'd kiss her lips and Neal was there too - new and yet so familiar and she'd take what she could before he slid down her body and found evidence of exactly how much she liked him in another man's bed. And he'd laugh against her pussy before dipping his tongue inside and tasting her arousal and he  knew.

But then he'd slip inside her and lock eyes and she was suddenly and completely the only thing in the world - In that moment Neal was everywhere but he was gone and she smiled as Peter's focus narrowed and he loved  just her.

And when she came and milked him over the edge right behind her, he'd fall beside her and pull her close and land kissed across her shoulder, she'd wonder if he treated Neal the same; with soft kisses and butterfly fingers. But it wasn't jealousy, it was curiosity, it was desire. She ached to know if Neal got all of him or if he was missing this part so Peter could get home to her. That was her rule and she suddenly felt bad for it.

How would she feel if he suddenly got up and left her right now?

So she rolled over in his arms and kissed his face. "You should stay next time."

It was testimony to how wrapped up in  this  moment he was when confusion danced across his face.

"With Neal."

His brow crinkled. "But hon..."

"He probably needs this part too." She snuggled in close and Peter held her tight. "This would be easier if we were all in the same bed."

"El?" She hadn't really meant to say it, not yet. But he was looking at her with a dopey little smile. "Is that... is that something you want?"

She nodded just once against his skin. "I think so. Not right away maybe, but soon. For now... I want you to stay with him, if he wants you to stay."

\--

It took two weeks, and four nights sleeping without her husband, before he dragged a half asleep Neal up the stairs behind him. 

"Peter?" Her voice was hoarse with sleep and she blinked blearily when he flipped on the bedside lamp..

"All in the same bed." He sounded pleased with himself. He stripped himself down to his boxers and tugged loose sweatpants off Neal's hips before hitting the lamp again, settling behind Elizabeth and pulling Neal in behind him. "I need you  both. "

And they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading! Comments are love, guys. <3


End file.
